School of Storm
Description This is the school room for the School of Storm, you will find your trainer for your Storm Spells here. Opposite the school room is the Tower of Storm, which you will need to visit for one of your school based quests. __TOC__ NPCS Halston Balestrom Creatures There are no creatures here, this is a neutral location, meaning you will regain health over time spent here. The only creature there is Halston Balestrom, if you assume his frog status Connects To :Ravenwood School Description “That which can be imagined, can be achieved.” Storm Magic is all about creativity. It represents that flash of insight, or the spark of inspiration that makes you yell, "brain blast!" It is about the pleasure of catching lightning in a bottle. Wizards that embrace the School of Storms, known as Diviners, are driven by the thrill of investigation and discovery, the joys of invention and ingenuity, the power of creating and building. The drawback to such pursuits is the tendency to get lost in the maze of thoughts and being paralyzed to make a decision. Diviners use Verses to charm, enthrall or hypnotize creatures to help them. The Storm School will train its student wizards to do a lot of damage. Storm Wizards have the ability to unleash high amounts of damage from an early level, which is good, but they place too much emphasis on power, and therefore suffer in terms of accuracy. They also have the least amount of base health points of any of the schools. When enemies cast damage buffs on themselves or damage reducers on a friendly player, storm wizards can remove those spells. Storm Magic has roots in the power of the majestic Storm Lords, the race of Titans that ruled the seas in the Days Before. History Before time as we know it, there existed the Tritons. They shared the universe with the Dragons and Giants. The Tritons ruled the seas and kept peace in the world, that is, until the Dragons and Giants began to scheme. When the attack happened, the Tritons were ready. They refused to fully destroy their enemy and so, fell into slumber as their price for mercy. Today, the Storm elements still exist. Even now the more potent Storm Magic holds Fire and Ice at bay.... Under the guidance of Professor Halston Balestrom, great reforms have been made, formalizing many spells. The colors chosen for Diviner's are purple and yellow, while the Amethyst has been adopted as the gemstone. Is This Class For Me? Storm can deal large ammounts of damage very quickly. However, Diviners suffer from low health and accuracy. Because of the low accuracy, it is not an ideal class to minor in unless you can handle a fizzle roughly 45/100 times with long stretches of many fizzles in a row. If you're a Diviner, you can equip gear that gives you a decent accuracy boost to Storm elemental spells, so you shouldn't worry too much about that. The thing about Storm is the spell you cast can hit and end the battle quickly and efficiently, or it can fizzle resulting in your demise. Lastly, Storm gives instant gratification, but it does not do as much damage in the long run as some Fire spells. The Storm Lord deals 690 damage immediately. The Fire Dragon deals only 440 damage immediately, but it deals 351 damage over the next 3 rounds. This results in an additional 101 damage. Just keep in mind that you have to be patient. In conclusion, if you want instant gratification and are willing to sacrifice HP, accuracy, and a small ammount of damage, Storm is the school for you. Category:Locations Category:Wizard City Category:Ravenwood Category:Is This Class For Me?